Zack x Rikku The Vampire Storie's
by SweetHeartAlBhed
Summary: Zack Fair: I almost gets ran over by a snow plow but then this girl appeared out of no where and punched it like it was nothing. Later i found out she's my twin, and she tells me im a vampire, i dont get it, what's happening to me?... being 17 sucks...


**the Return**

"ZACK MOVE" There was screeching, and people screaming. A large, out-of-control snow plow was roaring down the ice slick street. Zack turned his head slowly to just see the grill of the front of the snow plow just about to hit him. Everything got slow, the snow plow, the people and everything else were like in slow motion. Zack stared at the grill of the snow plow. His heart beats got faster and faster. Then he heard this enchanting voice

"So this is how it goes.. Well i od have never known, and if it ends to day... i still say you shine brighter then anyone"

Zack was then thrown back, his mind flashed these emerald green eyes, a short movie of them forcing open. They wernt just normal green eyes, they shined in the darkness, and for the pupils they were swirls, something he never saw before.

"And if you ran away.. Ill still be there, watching you shine bright.."

A white light appeared at the end of the last note and there stood a girl, Zack's vision became a blur, everything went negative, like a setting on a camera. She was grey and blue, the young girl slammed her body into the on coming snow blow.. Then everything got fast. The snow blow was sent flying backwards and Zack.. Zack was unconscious.

Zack woke-up in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separate by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on his arm, and a thermometer under his tongue. Zack must have been on something, his head was hurting horribly bad, like he hit his head hard on something. He looked up at the brunet, big puppy eyed nurse.

"I-is that girl.. Is she o-okay?" Zack whispered, he shuttered at the thought of the girl that saved him got killed, she did push her self infront of a snow plow after all.

"What girl?, you were the only one hurt" The nurse whispered, taking the pressure cuff off his arm, then taking the thermometer. She looked at it then back at Zack. "You dont have a fever.. And you dont have a scratch on you.. Maybe that girl who your talking about.. Maybe she was your guardian angel" The nurse said smiling then walking away from the bed, and Zack, closing the pastel curtain.

_Was.. Was there really a girl there.. My guardian angel?.. why was she singing though..? and why hasnt she shown her self before, when I needed her._

Zack adjusted his self into a comfortable position in the hard, cold hospital bed, laying his head down onto something soft. He slowly fell asleep to the gentle tone of a young female singing, brushing his hair back with her long, boney fingers. Her long, painted dark red, fingernails, rubbing the top of Zack's head. When Zack drifted off to sleep, the women's hand traveled down his body, rubbing his shoulder and chest, stopping over his heart. It would beat in slow, even thuds. A tear ran down the girl's evenly tan face. Her emerald, green eyes filled with tears, dripping down onto Zack's pail face.

"You really dont.. Remember me" She whispered, as her hand traveled back up to Zack's forhead, she brushed back his long black hair, and used her index finger to wipe any dry sweat off his forhead. "Zack, it's me.. _Rikk_u.." The girl stopped just before she said her name, saying it in her mind.

Zack's doctor pulled back the pastel-patterned curtains, seeing the young blonde sitting there on the bed, with his patient' s head laying in her lap, sleeping. "Who are you?" The doctor called out. The girl looked up and just a few seconds later she disappeared faster then she appeared. She faided into the back ground.

When Zack woke-up a few hours later, the doctor told him about a young women with long blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. "Do you know of such a women?" The doctor asked, censured he was going insane.

Zack nodded slowly. "Yes.. She was the one who was singing.. She was at the accident with me.."

"Do you know her name, my son?"

"..Her name?..." Zack questioned back, he didn't know the girl's name, but it lingered inside of him, like some how she was part of him, inside of him.

"Well do you?" The doctor asked, this time his tone raised, sounding more eager and darker.

Zack slid backwards on the thin white bed sheets. "No.. I dont" Zack studied the doctor's face, it was scrunched up, he had bleached white teeth, and two long fangs. The doctor stood up, and straightened his tie.

"Well.. That's is all.. Thank you.." The doctor hurried out of the emergency room, leaving Zack confused.

_Who is this girl?.. and why is she showing up everywhere I am? And why did the doctor freak-out when I didn't know her name.. Was I suppose to know her name?_

Zack had so many questions and no answer's, he had to find this girl and ask her every question he had, but he would have to get in trouble first.. Or just wait till she shows up.

A few days later, Zack was released out of the hospital to his foster parents. The three went home to their small town house downtown, where Zack went straight up to his room. The dark sanctuary he called his bedroom. Everything was black or a dark color in his room. Zack ran into his room, slamming the door shut, then punching it with a full fist. He layed his head against it, his headache began coming back and their was no stopping it. "Zack.. You all right?" Zack lifted his head off of the door when he heard the soft, sexy whisper, coming from behind him. He slowly turned to see the girl, the girl with the long blonde hair and emerald eyes sitting on his bed. She sat on the foot of the bed, her legs were crossed, her hands resting on her kneeze, clutched together.

"Who are you?, I have tons of questions and you will answer them!" Zack said, pointing his finger at the young women sitting on his bed.

"Okay, im willing to answer anything, Zack.. Im Rikku, your twin sister" She whispered, standing up, she was about the same size as Zack. She was muscular, strong, well built, the only difference was the eyes, and hair color. Zack jumped back.

"You fucking serious?!" Zack whispered, stepping forward towards the girl. She nodded. "But how?"

"..it's along story.. I just can't believe you can't remember.. Zack you're a vampire" Rikku looked down at her feet, her pink and white DC's. Zack chuckled then started laughing.

"Haha yeah right" Zack smiled and contuned laughing.

"Zack listen to me, you are!" Rikku looked up and grabbed Zack's jaw, she opened up his mouth and these fangs, these long, perfectly white fangs started to slowly pop out of his gums. Rikku led him over to a mirror, and Zack watched in amazement as he saw these long teeth grow out of his red, bloody gums. They broke right through his gums yet, he did not feel any pain.

"So you are telling the truth.." Zack whispered, as Rikku dropped her hand down to her side. Zack leaned towards the mirror, watching the fangs grow more and more, till they we're sharp and ready to bite. Ready to suck the blood from any human who got in his way.. And he had a sister.. Maybe a father and mother, he could go back to his real family, instead of this foster family he lived with now.

"Zack.." Rikku whispered. Zack turned his head and Rikku grabbed his chin, pulling his lips towards her. Zack was speechless.

_What is she doing..? she's my sister, and.. We're about to kiss.. I dont understand_

Rikku's soft gentle lips brushed against Zack's. But Zack enjoyed it, Zack leaned over, his nose gently brushing hers, and Rikku lifted her chin to be kissed by her twin brother. When their lips met, and their tongues touched, it was like the two were kissing in a hundred different places, Zack's senses were flooded with new sensations and old memories. When Rikku kissed him, their souls melted into each other in a melody older then time. They both pulled away slowly, Zack leaned against Rikku's body, he felt weak, after being in the hospital, and then finding out he has a twin sister, then french kissing his sister, it took a lot out of him. Zack rested his forhead against Rikku's. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"It's a bond between vampire twins.. Called a Immortal bond.. We have lived past lives together, been recarnated together.. Married each other many times.. had children together.." Zack smiled a bit, many memory's came back when the two twins have kissed.

"I remember now.. Im.. Abbadon.. The angel of Destruction.. And your Azael.. the angel of Death.. We were sent from hell to destroy.. Micheal, Pure of heart.. And Gabrielle, the uncorrupted.." Rikku nodded.

"Zack.. Please, i have escaped from hell again, i saved you from internal slumber by putting you in a coma.. Letting you sleep for ten years.. Then when you awoke.. I was sent to hell, but escaped hoping you were okay, i came back just in time-"

"So you were the one who saved me from the snow plow, you were just escaping from hell and you showed up at the right time"

"Yes.. But Zack we are now immortal, we cannot die, but i have been waiting for ten years.. I give my self to you" Rikku whispered, linking her fingers into his. Those were the sacred words that began the ceremony. That was all the bond entailed. All Zack would have to do is repeat them back to her, and the bond between the two would be resealed in a new lifetime, in this lifetime the two would be able to become married, have children like they we're meant to do.

Zack was confused, they just met, and Rikku already wanted to reseal their twin vampire bond. "Rikku.. I need to know more.. More about us and.. Being a vampire, im confused, i understand you're my twin and that we have a bond.. But i want to learn more before we do anything" Rikku hiccuped, holding back her tears. She nodded and let go of her brother's hands. "You understand right Rikku?" She nodded, walking out of Zack's room.

_Im forgetting something... Shit mom and dad!_

Zack ran as fast as he could after his twin sister, but he was to late, Rikku was standing on the old oak staircase, With Zack's foster mom and dad standing infront of her. His foster mother stood there, tapping her foot, with her arms crossed. Her long blonde hair looked just like Rikku's, they looked so much alike and Dante, his foster father stood there with his arms open.

"Zack you have some explaining to do" Dante whispered. Dante had this long but short white hair, he was pail and so was Trish, Zack's foster mom. The two were to young to have a child so at the age of eighteen, Trish adopted young Zack a few days after he woke-up from his coma, Zack's parents and family never came to pick him up.. Leaving him in his penthouse hospital room. But Zack lasted a few more days by having these dreams of a women, she sang a joyful tune, she was a beautiful goddess, but it wasnt Trish he was seeing like he thought he was, it was Rikku, a beautiful goddess.. His Sister.

"Uh Hey.. Ma.. Dad.. This is Rikku" Zack ran down the stairs, and stopped next to his twin.

"Dont give me that, "Oh hi mom how are you" shit.. Zack why did this girl just walk out of your bedroom?!" Trish yelled, stomping her foot.

Dante put his hand up to his wife's shoulder. "Calm down Trish, Zack is bound to have a answer"

"And i do Dad.. Rikku is my twin sister"

Dante and Trish looked at each other then at Rikku.

"...right" Dante chuckled and then brushed his nose with his middle finger. Rikku stepped forward. "It's true.. I can tell your fellow Vampire's and you two knew all along about me and Zack.. That Zack really is Abbadon, The angel of Destruction and our bond that we had together" Rikku threw her arm to the side and stared at Dante and Trish, waiting for their responds.

"Of course we knew.. But we wanted Zack to live a normal life.. After all he woke-up from a ten year coma"

"Yeah that I put on him.. Which im very sorry for Zack-" Rikku turned around to look at her twin, her better half. "Zack i didnt mean to wipe out your memory.. But im sure I can help train you back to the great vampire you once were.."

Zack stood there quitly, staring at his sister, his new found sister that escaped hell just to save him.. Zack owed Rikku his immortal life. "Excuse me.. Mom, Dad" Zack leaned forward, putting his hands on Rikku's cheeks, holding her still as her face grew hotter and hotter with every inch Zack moved closer.

The burning flames inside of them burst wildly as they tasted the essence of each other. Zack couldn't help but deepen the kiss as he urgently pushed Rikku closer to him. She tasted like heaven, the place he went when he was in that coma, seeing his sister only in his dreams till this very day. Rikku gave a small moan as she tasted his sweetness, allowing her mouth to open as Zack's tongue explored the inside of her mouth. The two pulled away for air and they both heard clapping. Dante was smiling, clapping at the bottom of the stairs as Trish looked down at her feet, shaking her head. Her face flushed red, Zack couldn't tell if it was because of anger or just because Dante was acting like a fool.

"She can stay.." Trish whispered, walking down the hall, away from her foolish, childish husband. Rikku smiled and looked up at Zack's face, she clapped once and Zack chuckled.

"I still want to know more Rikku.. Before anything else happens between us, got it"

"Yes sir!" Rikku smiled as she saluted her boy friend/ twin brother. He just chuckled as he and Rikku walked back to his room.

The two spent their night, sitting on Zack's king sized, extra black bed, talking the night away. Rikku was telling stories of the past, they lived in Venice, Manhattan, the Bahamas, Rome, even as far back as Atlantis.

"That place is real?!" Zack whispered, holding back his excitement, he lived in the superior old, great Atlantis, the place of water people and a great civilization... Zack could go on for hours, he was always fascinated with Atlantis, and just knowing he lived there.. It was the best feeling. Rikku smiled and waved her hand infront of Zack's face.

"Did you hear me Zackery?"

Zack looked up at Rikku's face. "What did you just call me?"

"Your name!, what else would i call you?..Abbadon?!" Rikku's voice became loud but then quite down close to the end. She stopped smiling, her face was blank, which scared Zack a bit, can't vampire's bite vampire's?

"Rikku im sorry-" Zack noticed Rikku's face expression didn't change, she didn't even blink, was she really that mad? "Hey Rikku.. You home?.. hello?.. Azael..?" Zack whispered, thinking calling her her real name she would at least blink.

"_Abbadon RUN!" Azael yelled running after her brother. The angel's from heaven followed the two, both running, and flying. Abbadon looked back at his sister and a white angel, a holly white angel stood behind her. "AZAEL!" Abbadon whipped his body around and ran towards his sister Azael stared at her brother as he ran towards her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled, Abbadon jumped up, pushing his sister onto the ground, laying ontop of her, protecting her from the heaven's angel's. The light shined down on Abbadon's back, as the angel's poured the burning, holly water onto Abbadon's body, yelling, groaning, screaming, at the burning sensation on his back. "Dont- AHH- worry Azael.. I got you AHHHH-"_

"AZAEL" Rikku snapped out of her memory, her first memory she ever had of her and zack, tears dripped out of her dazzling, emerald green eyes, they shined in the dark room. "Rikku.. What's wrong.. Come here.." Zack whispered, pulling his sister towards him, tears still pouring out of her eyes. She rested her head on his chest, Zack whispered to her sightly, as she cryed tears all over his black shirt. "Rikku what's wrong?" Zack whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"Zack.. I saw.. Our past.. You died for me.." Rikku cryed out, grabbing onto Zack's shirt, pulling at it, punching his chest. Zack was confused, was that a bad thing to Rikku?, if he saved her life, that he really cares for her, she really is his twin.. She really is his lover for the past million years. Rikku gave him one final punch intill he grabbed her wrist, holding back her hurt full words with it. Zack stared at Rikku with his beautiful, dreamy blue eyes, they wernt normal blue eyes, they we're blue of course but a crystal blue, with a hint of hazel, going around in swirls, like Rikku's but her's were Green with dark green swirls.

"Rikku.. Stop.." Zack whispered, his voice was so soft and calm, he looked sexy, but yet farmable but some how strong. Rikku couldn't help put a hand on his cheek. He looked at her intently. "It's going to be okay.. I promise" Zack whispered, pulled Rikku's head back towards his chest. "Rikku.. I'll always protect you.. Like your memory.. I protected you and then died for you for one reason.. I love you" Zack whispered, kissing her forhead.

She smiled, leaning-in closer to Zack's body, listening to his calm, slow heart beat. "..i love you too"

**X**

The two layed cuddled up under the pitch black blanket. The sun just escaped through the black, spray-painted windows, the walls whispering, the room was so dark, but filled with so many whispers. A loud knock on Zack's bedroom door made Zack shoot up, still holding Rikku, whipping her up like a rag doll.

"Hey!" Rikku whispered, attempting to go back to sleep.

"HEY YOU TWO, TIME FOR SCHOOL" Zack smirked at the sound of his foster mother's voice.

"COME ON MA, I WAS IN A CAR CRASH A FEW DAYS AGO, YOU THINK IM READY TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL?!" There was laughter from behind the door and Zack just contuned to smirk, but then he looked down at Rikku, who still rested in his arms. "Rikku.. Wanna go to school?" Zack's devilish smirk turned into a small but yet bright smile.

"Yeah.. I would like that, have never been to school.." Rikku whispered, bringing her finger up to her lips, biting her fingernail. Zack smiled.

"OKAY MA, BE RIGHT OUT"

"BETTER BE ZACKERY JAMES!" Zack roled his eyes, turning away from Rikku to stare at the door. He slowly let go of Rikku, yawning, stretching his long, perfect arms. Rikku smiled and giggled as he got up, walking over to his closet, pulling out a white button-up shirt and black church pants, black perfectly shined leather shoes.

"Get down stairs and eat.. I'll be down in a few" Rikku nodded and raced out of the room. She ran right into Dante, Zack's foster father. She gave him a dazzling smile, her teeth perfectly white, just like pearls, but the fangs are what cought his eyes. Rikku quickly slipped around him and down the old oak staircase.

When Rikku just was about sit down, Zack came in, dressed like he was a Goth. kid going to church. Rikku couldn't help but let out a loud giggle, while bringing a class of orange juice up to her soft, pink lips. She drank it slowly, and out of the corner of her eye, she stared at Zack, watching him stare back. Zack smirked.

"You'll need to get a uniform if yah wanna go to school with me Ri"

"Ri?" Rikku put down her cup. "...Uniform?" Zack chuckled and sat down across from his sister.

"Yeah, it's a private school, everyone has to wear one, come on if you wanna go to school with me.. We gotta go earlier" Zack whispered smiling, He reached across the table, grabbing Rikku's hand, then switching to the cup still resting in her grip, he ripped it out of her reach and started drinking it.

"Oh damn, guess i gotta go" Rikku smiled and leaned back over the table, snatching her cup back. Zack chuckled.

"Well then lets go!" He had a adorably, geeky, stupid smile on his face.

**A new start**

Zack walked around his old, rusted, red and white 1950 pickup. His hands in his pockets, Rikku watched two younger girls watch Zack with those love struck puppy eyes, Rikku shook her head as the old rusted truck door slowly opened, making a horrible squeaking noise.

"Sorry bout that.. Old truck.. It was Dante's and before that it was Dante's father's... it's really old" Zack smiled and chuckled as he grabbed Rikku's hand and helped her hop out.

"Doesn't matter" Rikku whispered, smiling, watching Zack shut the rust door.

"Yeah, as long as it runs and lets me drive, it's all good isnt it" Zack smiled and the two walked, hand-in-hand to the office doors, Zack being a gentlemen, opened the double side door and let Rikku in before him, following closely behind. Telling everyone that Rikku was his.

"Hey Miss. Cerberus, how are you and your husband?"

"Just fine Zackery, thank you, now why are you in my office?.. class hasnt even started yet" Rikku smiled, Miss. Cerberus had the most softest, sweetest voice she ever heard, she had a beautiful complexion, not a black-head, pimple, or a zit in sight. She had long Black hair with a small non-noticable brown streaks going down her long bangs. "And who is this Zackery?" Miss. Cerberus said smiling, flashing Rikku her wonderful teeth, Rikku did the same.

"My sister, Her name's Rikku, uh did my mom call about Rikku attending school till the end of the year?"

"Yes and we have her uniform ready- Miss. Cerberus struggled to say as she started searching for it in the large cabinet next to her desk- Ah here it is, here you go Rikku" She handed Rikku the white button-up school shirt, with the red and black plaid skirt, long white knee socks and black perfectly shined church shoes.

"Thank-you.. Uh Miss... C, where can i change?"

"Oh right, follow me, ill give you your schedule after you get ready- the bell went off- Zackery, that's the bell, get to class" Zack chuckled and waved to his sister.

"Iight dont gotta tell me twice, see ya in a bit Ri" Zack said smiling, running out of the office. Rikku nodded and contuned to follow Miss. Cerberus to a bathroom. Rikku quickly got dressed and came out smiling. The white button-up shirt fit tight around her small figure, well small around the waist and stomach anyways. Rikku was very skinny, and tan. Her skin showed right through the white shirt, as so did her red lace bra, and the red and black plaid skirt was a little bit short but it fit nicely as well. The long knee socks and shoes went perfect together. "Well don't you just look.. Nice"

"Why thank you" Rikku said smiling, she held out her hands and Miss. Cerberus handed her her schedule, and school map. Rikku looked at the map then her schedule.

"Everyone is in breakfest, the lunchroom, hope you have a great first day" Miss. Cerberus said smiling, knowing she didn't mean it, Rikku made a silly, disrespectful face behind her back. She then hurried out of the office and down the outside hallway, to the lunch doors. They swung up and Rikku slowly walked in.

Everyone stared at her, Rikku was more beautiful then any girl there, more beautiful then the two head cheerleader twin's Lenne and Yuna, but one boy was bold enough to stand up, and jester for Rikku to come over. Rikku looked at the tall, black haired boy, sitting with all of his friends, Rikku made her way through the tight, hard to get though open spaces between all the book-bags, tables and students. She finally made her way to Zack's table and sat down next to him.

"Everyone, this is Rikku"

"Damn" Rikku looked to her left to see a boy with fire truck red hair, it was so straight, Rikku could run her nails right through it without getting stuck in knots and tangles. He had light freckles scattered across his face, his head was cocked to the side, she could already tell he gets what he wants, with his little cocky attitude and his rich boy flare. "Name's Reno, Nice to meet you Rikku" Reno said smiling, a cocky smile, like he knew everything about her.

"Uh.. Yeah nice to meet you too.." Rikku said, moving over to her right, closer to Zack.

"Ha see what you did, you scared her" A Boy with orange/red hair, baby blue eyes, and soft red lips, they looked irresistible. "My name's Genesis" he nodded as a nice to meet you sorta thing. There were a few more boys at the table, they were all quite though.

"Rikku that's Kadaj and over there is Cloud" Rikku admired Kadaj's silver hair and dark hazel eyes, also Rikku loved Cloud's blonde hair, but Cloud didn't even look up at Rikku's face, just everything else, then quickly looked back down.

Rikku smiled. "Nice to meet you all" She flashed one of her irresistible smiles then watched Genesis take a large bite out of his apple, chewing it slowly. The bite mark he left was different from Reno's or Kadaj's or Cloud's, two large indents were left in soft white inside's of the apple. She smiled. _Vampire_

The bell rang and they all quickly stood up, Zack looked at Rikku. "What's your next class, ill walk yah" Zack whispered, as the group walked out of the cafeteria.

"Um.. This one" Rikku whispered back, pointed to a bunch of letters and numbers.

"Haha Biology, room 39, building 3.. That's Genesis's class.. HEY GEN HOLD UP, TAKE RIKKU TO HER NEXT CLASS" Genesis looked up from the crowd and nodded, he waited up by the lockers.

"But Zack you said you'll walk me" Rikku whispered, crossing her arms.

"My class is all the way across the yard, ill get the next class okay?" Zack leaned forward and moved Rikku's hair out of the way of her neck and gave her a small kiss. Rikku smiled and Zack stood up straight. "Now get"

Rikku smirked and took off after Genesis. "Hey wait up!"

Rikku and Genesis walked into Biology with Mr. Sanwells. Where he seated Rikku in the back next to the empty seat next to Genesis, of course.

"Dont worrie, Zack told me to take good care of you" He said smiling. Rikku nodded and smiled.

Mr. Sanwells always seemed to be watching Rikku. Everytime she would look up from her paper, she would see him staring at her, taking a few second look before looking away. She got the shivers up her back as Mr. Sanwells passed her. It didn't feel right. But to her relief when Rikku stepped right out that door, she was fine, the feeling went away and she smiled as Zack walked up to her.

"Told you ill get the next class" Zack whispered, putting his hand under Rikku's chin to tilt her head up, her face was pail, the color Zack always was. It scared him. "You okay Rikku?" She just nodded.

"Can we go.. Please"

"Yeah sure come on"

Finally after seven more hours the two were back at Dante and Trish's mason. They both ran up the stairs to Zack's bedroom. Zack kicked his door open, and then throwing his bag across the room. Rikku smiled and sat down on Zack's bed, pulling her hair out of her pig tails.

"You looked like a childish teenager" Zack whispered, sitting down at his desk.

"Well that's what i am" Rikku smiled, she looked at the broken button on her white, button-up school shirt. "Aww.. It already popped.." Zack turned around and stared at the broken button on Rikku's shirt. She had on a Red lace bra.

_Why didn't i notice that before..?..._

Rikku sighed and started unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom. She had abs, which surprized Zack, he never seen a girl with abs. She was skinny, she got her color back as soon as they left building three. But Zack never noticed how good looking his sister was, well Vampire twin, they did have a immortal bond after all.

_It's okay.. I mean.. We have slept together in the past.. But.. I wonder if I felt weird about this in the past.. Having kids and sex with my sister.. It's fucked up.. But she looks so vulnerable and sexy, she's up to it.. I mean, she's the one who wants to renew our bonds more.. Plus Trish and Dante arnt home till midnight.. So.._

Zack got up and walked over to his bed infront of Rikku. She looked up at Zack's face and smiled.

"What's up?"

Zack just shrugged. "Um.."

Rikku smiled. "You okay Zack?"

"I think so.. Rikku I've been thinking"

"Yeah?.. bout what?"

"Lets renew our bond now.. I mean.. Why not"

Rikku jumped up and smiled. "Oh My God!" Rikku clapped and hooked their fingers together. She got serious and closed her eyes. Zack watched her, confused. She looked into Zack's baby blue, hazel eyes. "Zack.. I give my self to you" She whispered, she blinked and looked down, holding back tears, then looking back up at Zack.

"Rikku.. And i give my self to you.." Zack smiled. Then Rikku's eyes filled with tears, Zack stopped her from crying. Zack leaned in and kissed her softly. Rikku smiled and turned it around. She pushed Zack down onto the bed.

Zack kicked off his black, shined church shoes and patted the empty space next to him. Rikku giggled. She slipped in under the covers. After a few seconds, Zack pulled aside the covers and slid in beside her. They layed there for a while, listening to the silent around the mason, the whispering from the walls.

"...your really cold Rikku" He marveled.

"But your skin's so warm" Rikku whispered.

Zack wrapped his arms around her. They started kissing. Rikku felt his hand explore underneath her shirt, reaching for her red lace bra. She smiled, thinking boys were all alike. He would get what he wanted. Rikku closed her eyes, feeling Zacks's warm hands unclasp the hook of her bra. He slowly sat up, leaning over her. Unbuttoning her shirt slowly, after a few seconds, Rikku's shirt was pulled off. She opened her eyes to see Zack hovering over her. She pulled him closer.

Zack made a cross of his arms and pulled his white undershirt over his chest. Zack was so skinny, just like Rikku. Rikku could feel his ribs underneath his skin. They were both breathing quickly, and in a moment, he was lying ontop of her, pushing his body against hers.

Rikku caressed his neck and felt the hard bump underneath his black church pants pressing against her thigh. She rolled over him, so she was ontop of his chest. Zack held her close, his hands caressing her back, slipping off her skirt. Rikku began kissing his mouth, the line of his jaw. Zack smiled and began kissing back.

He breathed heavily. "Rikku.. Are you nervous?" Zack could feel the tension build up in Rikku's back.

"..just a little" Rikku whispered, putting her head against Zack's chest. They cant stop now, they just couldn't.

"it wont hurt Rikku.. I promise" Zack whispered, kissing Rikku's forhead, one final time. She smiled and looked up at his face.

"Okay" Rikku smiled and nodded.

**X**

Zack woke-up with his sister in his arms. He smiled.

"Rikku.. Hey wake-up" He whispered, bringing a hand up to Rikku's face, moving the small strands of hair in the way of her eyes.

"I've been up i just... dont wanna open my eyes" Rikku whispered, her voice was groggy, she was still sleepy, and she just didn't wanna show it. Zack chuckled and looked around his room.

"Come on.. We still have school" Zack said pulling Rikku up, she still rested in his arms, laying her head against his chest. The blanket held between her arms, covering her chest. "Rikku come on" Zack yelled, shaking his sister. Rikku smiled and started giggling.

"Okay okay..okay" Rikku smiled and kissed Zack's cheek.

"Now that's more like it" He whispered, smirking. Rikku smiled and then kicked Zack's side, pushing him off the side of the bed. "HEY!" Rikku shrugged and then got up, walking over to her uniform. "..okay your in for it now" Zack whispered, pulling on his boxer's and pants. Rikku looked up at him and frowned. She pulled her skirt up and smiled.

"Yeah right"

After the two had gotten dressed, ate their first breakfest, and then their second at school, Rikku was sitting in Biology next to Genesis. Again Rikku had the feeling Mr. Sanwells was watching her from the front of the room. Mr. Sanwells smiled as he walked over to Rikku and Genesis's desk.

"Rikku, you are just starting school and it's already the thirty weeks, if you have any chance of passing my class, you need extra help" Mr. Sanwells whispered into Rikku's ears. She felt his hot, burning breath against her neck, just bellow her ear. She turned to look at his face as he backed up. "Come to this address tonight" He scribbled down a address on a small sheet of paper, and slipping it into Rikku's chest pocket. Genesis watched then hurried and looked down at his lab sheet when Mr. Sanwells looked up at him. Rikku nodded, and whispered okay, as low as she could. He nodded and walked back up to his desk.

"Are you really going to go?" Genesis whispered, looking at the ripped piece of paper in her chest pocket.

"I have too.. I gotta pass if i wanna stay in the same grade as Zack" Rikku whispered taking out the small piece of paper. She began reading it.

"15 carousel drive.."

Rikku looked up at the old apartment building. It looked abandon, not a window full with light, no cheery laughter, or children running around, but of course it was around ten, just like the note said "come at ten" So Rikku did as she was told. She looked at the old spray paint covered metal door. Rikku tugged at it until it opened and there he stood, Mr. Sanwells. Rikku was then hit across the face with a metal bat, knocking her out against the old, crumbling, brick walls.

"ZACK... PHONE" Dante yelled watching the phone ring next to him. Zack came running down the stairs and looked at his father.

"Your right there, can't you get it?" Zack said, walking towards the phone still.

"Can't.."

"Yeah sure you can't" Zack picked up the phone and walked over to the kitchen. "What?"

"Rikku.. Do you know where she is?" Genesis said running outside.

"Uh no, said she had to go somewhere for school"

"Dude, she went to Mr. Sanwells, i have this feeling.. He's been watching her in class, he told her that if she wanted to pass the thirty weeks she would have to get "extra" help from him, i think he's going to rape her dude"

Zack dropped the phone and ran outside, then down the street.

"Hello.. Hello Zack?"

Rikku layed quitly on the small medical chair, strapped down to the arms of it. The room was dark and dim, unable to see anything, Rikku began crying. "HELLLP!!" Rikku screamed over and over again. Rikku had a black eye, and her cheek looked like she was hit over and over again. Mr. Sanwells came in the room. His black hair rested on his shoulders, and his hazel eyes glowed. He smiled, he wanted to hurt her, kill her.. But first rape her.

He walked towards her, chuckling "Rikku.. are you scared of me.. no reason to be scared.. i wont hurt you.. yet" Rikku screamed as loud as she could as he walked towards her.

"ZACK!! HELP ME!!" Rikku screamed again.

"Your brother cant hear you Rikku.. he wont ever be able to hear you again" Mr. Sanwells smiled as he stopped by her, leaning over her, running his hand down her body.

"ZACK!!" Rikku didnt wanna give up, this creep needed to be killed. "ZACK!!"

"SHUT UP" Mr. Sanwells yelled, smacking Rikku across the face. "You'll be quite now" He smiled again as he pulled a small tube of super glue out of his shirt pocket.

"NO! ZACK!! HELP ME!!"

"SHUT UP" Mr. Sanwells grabbed Rikku by the face, squeezing her lips together. "shhh rikku..." He whispered, smiling again. He opened the tube of super glue with his teeth, he used the tip of his thumb to rub Rikku's perfect skin. "shh, it's okay.. doesnt that sound familiar?.. your brother said that.." He smirked, Rikku screamed one final time as this evil man that needed to die started super glueing Rikku's lips together. Tears ran down her face, she tryed sobbing, crying. "it wont hurt Rikku" That's just what Zack said during their time together last night, promising her he would be gentle. He was a Zack wanna-be. Mr. Sanwells leaned forward, Rikku cryed harder, he looked as if her was going to kiss her. He smiled as he unbuttoned Rikku's school uniform white button-up shirt. He blew on Rikku's lips, the glue dried in seconds. Rikku's red lace bra was revealed as her shirt was ripped off, and her red and black plaid skirt was next. She tryed screaming, but it came all muffled. He pulled Rikku's skirt down slowly, showing her matching red lace pantie's. She shook her head no as Mr. Sanwells looked up at her. "you cant fight it.. i know you enjoyed it when Zack did it" The man whispered, Rikku contuned to shake her head no.

But Mr. Sanwells stopped as he looked up at a grate that lead from the basement up to by the front door. Rikku looked up and saw Zack's black and white DC's.

"YO MR. SANWELLS WE GOTTA TALK" Zack yelled banging on the metal door. Mr. Sanwells smiled. "Now don't you move now Rikku" He whispered, walking out of the room, slamming the bullet proof door shut. Rikku cryed and started struggling, she whipped her body from side to side, screaming her low screams. Zack looked around and saw something moving around from under the metal grate. "What the- The metal apartment door opened and there stood Mr. Sanwells. He looked as if he did nothing wrong- Hey we gotta talk, where's my sister?!"

"Your sister?, is she missing?" Mr. Sanwells said, putting a hand over his mouth, pretending he was thinking.

"Yeah, she is" Zack snapped. "And i know you know where she is!" He snapped again.

Rikku looked around the room, there was a hook holding the arm rest to the chair, she looked at it and then started kicking it. Soon the hook came off and Rikku's left arm was free. She cryed as she noticed what she had to do next. Rikku lifted her hand up to her lips, and started pealing them apart, blood dripped everywhere, Rikku's immortal blood was dripping from her cracked, destroyed lips, then finally "ZACK!! HELP ME!!" Rikku screamed and Zack looked down at the moving object he saw earlier.

"RIKKU!!" Zack yelled. Mr. Sanwells grabbed his bat from behind the metal door. Zack looked up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO RIKKU?!" Zack yelled again, Mr. Sanwells swung the bat at Zack and smacked him in the head, Zack flew down to the ground and layed there for a few seconds. "Rikku..."

Rikku watched the bullet proof door slowly open. His long, dirt nails appearing as he pushed it open. Rikku screamed as she saw his face. Mr. Sanwells had this devilish smile, was he a vampire?

"STOP, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, STOP" Rikku cryed over and over again. Mr. Sanwells contuned to walk over to the young vampire, he smiled and leaned over her, rubbing her leg. "STOP!! ZACK!! HELP ME!!" Rikku screamed. Mr. Sanwells covered her mouth and stripped her of her under garments. She screamed as loud as she could. "ZACK HEELLPP!!" The bullet proof door burst into a million pieces.

"What the fuck!" Mr. Sanwells yelled.

A dark shadow was standing in the door way. It's black eyes with red swirls glowed, he held a grim reaper staff.

"Step away.. From the girl" It whispered, it's voice was scratchy, like nails against a chalk board.

"Make me, Freak" Mr. Sanwells snapped.

The shadowy mass smiled, and then whipped the grim reaper staff around. It missed Mr. Sanwells by a long shot.

"HA!!" Mr. Sanwells yelled, but just then, he was thrown backwards by a powerful gust of wind, he landed against one of his surgery tools, a large surgical knife went right though the man's body, blood dripped down from his wound. "Rikku..." Mr. Sanwells whispered, as his last words. It chilled Rikku to the bone.

"Rikku.." The black mass whispered, his voice echoing through her ears. "DONT HURT ME!" Rikku yelled. It floated over to Rikku, ripping the chair into pieces, Dressing Rikku back into her school uniform. Rikku stared at the black mass.

"..Zack..?" Rikku whispered. Through the darkness Rikku noticed something. Those red, sexy lips. "..Genesis!" Rikku yelled standing up.

"Rikku... your brother is hurt, he's outside.. Help him" Genesis whispered, running out of the broken glass door.

Rikku ran out and over to Zack's fallen body. She collapsed, and pulled his body towards hers, resting his upper body on hers. "Zack.. Zack are you okay?" She brushed his hair back, watching him twitch, his chest was badly brused and his face was just like Rikku's, a black eye, blood dripping slowly out. "Oh Zack.. Tell me your okay"

"..your okay" Zack whispered, letting out a gentle chuckle.

"Zack.. Oh Zackie.." Rikku whispered.

**The Angel's Return**

Rikku watched Zack sleep quitly, Zack and Rikku, both have been recovering at the "Angel's are watching" hospital. Rikku flipped through her people magazine, looking at all the out-dated and new celebrities dresses and outfits. Zack has been having flash backs and is starting to remember his true identity, Rikku and His past life's together, their children that are now dead because they wernt immortal like their parents. He also began developing his powers, as so did Rikku, Rikku grew stronger and stronger with every passing day. With the power of the Gilgamesh at her side, she can kick ass. Dante, Rikku's new foster father gave it too her the day when he came to the hospital, with the adoption papers.

"I never want to see you get hurt.. I'll help you and Zack.. But no telling Trish, got it" Dante whispered, his face perked up, with a goofy but yet warming smile.

Zack woke-up while Rikku was day dreaming, still skimming through her people magazine. Rikku's hair was put up in a bun, then her many long bangs rested in the front of her face. She had on a red strapless top, that showed the top of her chest, and Zack's black basketball shorts. Her white flip-flops hit the ground with a annoying tap as her foot fidgeted.

"Rikku.. God stop with the tapping.. Holly crap" Zack yelled, sitting up.

Rikku looked up. "Sorry... i didn't.. Mean too.." Rikku pushed her feet against the ground so hard, that the straps of her white flip-flops started to dig between Rikku's toes.

"Rikku, it's okay, just take off your flips" Rikku nodded and slowly slide off her flip-flops. She looked up. "Better, thank you.. So uh Where's Dad?.. or Mom?"

Zack was blessed with the amazing power of the Lucifer. The nether worldly weapon that spawns countless explosive blades that hover over any opponent with the oppressiveness of impending doom. While Rikku just had the Gilgamesh, made of a devilish metal that absorbs organic material that transforms it to steel, the Gilgamesh can shock and awe enemies with its brute force.

Dante would kidnap the two during the night from the hospital and take them training, Trish has been having this feeling that a powerful demon vampire is coming near.. And Dante wants to make sure the two are ready. But lately Dante and Trish havnt been showing up.

"I don't know.. Dad said he would come get us last night, but never came.. Neither did mom" Rikku whispered, biting her nail. Zack and Rikku grew worried by every passing second. The hell Angel's have returned but.. Will they be ready in time to save their parents.. Or will they be ready to fight this.. Demon killer vampire?

"All vampire's are nice.. We all have changed" Rikku whispered.

"...we'll just have to train more.." Zack whispered back as their nurse walked into their room.

"Are you two enjoying yourstay._._ Azael_, _Abbadon?_"_

The twins looked up and saw this women, she had on a nurse outfit, just like every other nurse, but she had two different eyes. A light green right eye, with dark green swirls and her right eye was a light baby blue, with hazel swirls. She had her long blonde hair pulled up in a bun, with black streaks running down it. Zack seen her in his dreams, and Rikku already knew who it was.

"...Mom.."


End file.
